emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
The Woolpack
The Woolpack Inn (often referred to as The Woolpack) is a public house in Emmerdale, located on Main Street. The building is attached to The Grange and neighbouring Pear Tree Cottage. Staff See: List of Woolpack staff Events *1914: The Woolpack is set ablaze. Landlady Ava Bainbridge is killed. *1958: Amos Brearly becomes the landlord of The Woolpack. *1973: Amos decides to sell a share of the pub to Henry Wilks. They own the pub together. *1976: The Woolpack is found to be suffering from subsidence. New premises are found in the village. *1978: Landlords Amos Brearly and Henry Wilks are held at gunpoint by armed robbers who steal the takings. *1980: Seth Armstrong, who first appeared in 1978, switches from the Malt Shovel to the Woolpack, becoming a regular bar-proper and a thorn in Amos's side. *1991: Amos retires, ending an 18-year partnership, Henry later dies, Alan Turner becomes Landlord. *1993: The wine bar is demolished by the plane crash, paralysing Chris Tate. *1995: Britt and Terry Woods become the Woolpack's managers *1998: The pub is burnt down after Tricia Stokes accidentally sets it on fire with sparklers. *1999: Diane and Bernice Blackstock become landladies. *2002: After her failed marriage to Ashley Thomas, Bernice sells her half to Louise Appleton and leaves Emmerdale. *2004: The Woolpack roof falls through after it is struck by lightning, crushing Tricia Dingle who later dies in hospital. *2006: Louise sells her half to Diane's sister Valerie Lambert. *2009: Val sells her share of the pub to Diane, making Diane the sole Landlady. *2010: Diane sells the pub to Nicola and Jimmy King. *2010: Jimmy and Nicola return the pub to Diane. *2011: Diane sells 50% of the pub to Chas Dingle. *2013: Cameron Murray holds many of the regulars hostage, before he is electrocuted. *2016: Diane sells her 50% share of the pub to Charity Dingle. Layout Community Residents Current residents *Chas Dingle (2011 to present) *Charity Dingle (2016 to present) *Noah Dingle (2016 to present) *Paddy Kirk (2018 to present) *Vanessa Woodfield (2018 to present) *Johnny Woodfield (2018 to present) *Moses Dingle (2016 to present) Former residents *Ava Bainbridge (??? - 1914) *Percy Bainbridge *Iris Bainbridge *Amos Brearly (1958-1991) *Alison Gibbons (1973) *Henry Wilks (1973-1991) *Alan Turner (1991-1999) *Caroline Bates (1991-?) *Shirley Turner (1993-1994) *Britt Woods (1995) *Terry Woods (1995-1998) *Viv Windsor (1996-1997) *Donna Windsor (1996-1997, 2006-2007) *Tricia Stokes (1998-1999) *Bernice Blackstock (1999-?) *Diane Blackstock (1999-2016) *Louise Appleton (2002-2006) *Val Pollard (2004-?) *Martin Crowe (2006) *Kayleigh Gibbs (2006) *Marlon Dingle (2006-2007) *Katie Sugden (2007) *Victoria Sugden (2008-2012) *Andy Sugden (2008, 2009-2010) *Sandy Thomas (2009-2010?) *Doug Potts (?, 2015-2017) *Nicola King (2010) *Jimmy King (2010) *Aaron Dingle (2011-2012, 2014-2017) *Ashley Thomas (2012-2013) *Gabby Thomas (2012-2013) *Cameron Murray (2013) *James Barton (2014-2015) *Liv Flaherty (2016-2017) *Robert Sugden (2016-2017) *Debbie Dingle (2018) *Sarah Sugden Jr. (2018) *Jack Sugden Jr. (2018) Background information *The Woolpack was briefly written out in 1976, as the decision was made to move the set from Arncliffe to Esholt due to the money and time consuming distance. The crew had felt that The Woolpack had the most distinctive exterior and as a result, a storyline which saw Henry Wilks and Amos Brearly move to a new building due to subsidence was created. Between 1972 and 1976, the Falcon Inn was used as the exterior filming location. *When the show moved to Esholt, the Commercial Inn was chosen as the new The Woolpack building. The owner eventually got tired of changing the sign so the decision was made to rename the pub "The Woolpack", a name it retains to this date. The owner supposedly considered changing the interior to match the interior set, but the idea was negatively received among the community. Category:Buildings in Emmerdale Category:Buildings in Beckindale Category:Buildings in Main Street Category:Businesses in Beckindale Category:Businesses in Emmerdale Category:Businesses in Main Street Category:Locations